Loyalties
by anothercarly
Summary: Carson Montgomery is a second rate hunter who happened to find herself entangled with The Winchesters. God works in mysterious ways, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

"Please, please don't hurt me. I'll do anything, I'm sorry. Please." Carson begged and begged. "Who are you?"

"It's okay, sweetheart. I won't be hurting you if you behave." The twenty year old boy with the black eyes caressed her cheek.

"Behave how? What do you want from me? Who are you?" Carson cried. Face red. Tears flooding.

"You're going to be okay. I won't hurt you. We might have a little fun, but that's all."

Carson tensed.

"You'll be just fine, Carrie. Just fine with me."

"What do you want?" She screamed, choking on her tears. "Who are you?"

"Well, dear, I'm what many would call a demon. A fallen angel, a lost soul, but if you must know, my name is Xander." He grinned menacingly.

"There's no such thing."

"Why, you've never been more wrong."

"Why are you telling me this? Why am I here? I just want to go home."

"Because, Carrie. There's more to you than you know. There's something we need from you. Your blood," He stopped and rephrased at the sight of her scared glance. "Your big brother used to be friends with someone who I really need to come in contact with. Now, your big bro knows too much. You, my dear, have been kept ignorant. I need you to call Sam Winchester, you know him?"

Winchesters.

"No, of course not! My brother hung out with band geeks. And none of them were named Sam Winchester!"

"Then maybe I'll just have to talk to your brother instead. . . I'm sure I can get help from him?" Threats.

"Please. No. Please. I'll help you. I'll try. Why do you want him? What can I do?"

"They're in the area. I know they are. Call your brother. Say you're in trouble. He'll call the Winchesters."

"Alright. I'll do it. Just don't hurt my family." More tears.

The demon pulled out Carson's cell phone, dialing her brother's phone number. He put it up to her face. It rang. He answered.

"Carrie? What's up?"

"I need your help, Adam."

"What?"

Carson then began chanting Latin. The demon shouted. The wind was blowing. He dropped the cell phone and dropped to the ground. A shroud a black smoke came from the boy's body and burned at the ground. Carson stood up and slammed her chair against a metal file cabinet, breaking it into pieces. She untied the knots around her hands and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Adam."

"Shit, Carson, what the hell is going on?"

"Just a little interrogation."

"Carson tell me the truth."

"He kidnapped me. He didn't know I was a hunter though, he just knew you were. I knew I could send him back to hell, but I got some information from him." She played it cool, but really her heart was racing. This was the most daring thing she'd done.

"What was his name?"

"Xander." She replied, checking the pulse of the vessel. Alive, thank God, just unconscious. "That reminds me, I need to talk to Sam Winchester."

"How do you know about Sam?" Adam panicked.

"What hunter doesn't know about the Winchesters, Adam? But I need to talk to him. It's a bit urgent. Text me his number, I'll call you later." Carrie hung up.

A few moments later, Carrie received a text. She dialed the number as she walked out of the office and into the diner.

"Hello?"

"Sam Winchester."

A moment of silence. "Who's asking?"

"Does the name Adam Montgomery ring a bell?"

"Again, who's asking."

"It's Carson Montgomery, his little and better sister. We need to talk. He gave me your number. Where are you?" She strolled through the diner and flipped the sign to open, hoping that someone would come in and find the poor boy.

"Princeton, Indiana" He said as Carrie got into her Durango.

"Shit. I'm in Jasper. He was right."

"Carrie?" Sam must've heard Adam's nickname dozens of times, she thought as he said that.

"I'll be there in an hour. We really need to talk."

"That's fine. Is everything okay?"

"Hopefully."

Carrie hung up and turned up the radio. Carrie's guilty pleasure was pop music, so she killed the drive to the bubblegum.

When she finally reached the Princeton sign, she called Sam back.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Shamrock motel. Room 48."

"Five minutes."

Her heart beat with anxiety. Carson played a tough game, but she was a total baby.

She banged on the door to the motel room and the door opened; Sam gestured for her to enter. As she did, Dean ambushed her from behind and pinned her arms together, throwing her to the wall.

"There's a demon in town. And you've never made contact with either of us. This is a bit suspicious, ain't it?"

Carrie nodded in understanding, but rolled her eyes anyway. She then began to recite the exorcism she just used. Dean let her go.

"You're good." He said. "So why are you here? Is everything okay? Is Adam okay?"

"Firstly, there isn't a demon in town anymore."

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Exorcized. We did jumping jacks and everything."

"How? We've been hunting that jackass down for weeks."

"Well that's a fun story. So here I am at this diner grabbing diner on my way to Fort Wayne, and all of a sudden this very attractive boy asks for a word. Next thing I know I'm tied to a chair. His eyes were black, I made the connection, I threw on my lady charm and started crying like any girl fearing for her life would. He didn't know I was a hunter, but he knew Adam was. He knew I was his sister. He told me that Sam Winchester was in town and that I was to call Adam telling him I was in trouble so that he would send you, his old friend, to save me. And that's when I exorcized him. And that's why I'm here. To tell you that there was a demon very adamant on finding you. Not you and your brother. You."

"Another one." Dean sighed. "We can't get a break around here can we?"

"That reminds me, Dean." I said. "I thought you were in hell."

"Things change. I've found favor with the Lord." He replied sarcastically.

"Is that sarcasm?" Carrie questioned genuinely.

"Surprisingly, no." Sam replied. "But that's a long story. How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Carson replied with a deep breathe. "This is the first time I've been kidnapped by a demon who said some very scary things. But it's in the job description."

"Have you talked to Adam?"

"He was the first one I talked to. He doesn't know everything, it's not the kind of thing you explain over the phone."

"How is Adam? We haven't talked in a long time."

"You should talk to him." Carrie suggested. "He's the most badass hunter I know. You should use his help."

"With?"

"When don't you Winchesters need help?" She chuckled.

Silence.

"So Adam actually let you get into hunting?"

"Started as a way of protecting myself. Then it formed into a way of protecting others. He doesn't like it, but he watches my back when he can. He usually only let's me handle little stuff, you know, the occasional vengeful spirit. But I've done a lot more than he knows of."

"How old are you now? Last time I saw you you were only thirteen."

"I'm nineteen now." She nodded. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you and all, but I've gotta go to Fort Wayne. Devil's Hollow. Not as scary as it sounds, just some old hag who got her house burnt down and is tired of those young whippersnappers on her lawn. My cousin's getting real tired of him. I just came to warn you about, whatever. But it seems like you already knew demons were after you. I'll seeya round." She smiled, anxious to leave. The entire situation was just awkward.

"Yeah, seeya round. And be careful."

It was a long road to the Fort. Carrie had her radio playing softly and the windows down. Her heart rate was back to normal after all of the adrenaline.

"Hello, Carson."

She looked beside her to find a man in a trench coat sitting next to her. Her adrenaline started pumping again, this time different from the last.

"Don't be afraid."

She pulled off to the side of the country road and screeched to a stop. She assessed the situation in a millisecond and tried to open the door. It would not.

"Do you know what the name Carson means? Christian."

"Who are you?" She asked full of fear. Her arsenal was in the back, but she had a gun in her glove compartment. She went to grab it, but the man was having none of it.

"Do not reach for the gun. It won't help you much anyway."

"Who are you?" She asked slowly, trying not to show her clear fear. She was one to analyze a situation before doing anything rash, but this was crazy, And terrifying.

"My name is Castiel."

"What are you I guess is a better question." She said with a deep breathe.

"Tell me, Carson, do you believe in God?"

"Vaguely." She said.

"Elaborate." He replied with a curious look.

"I believe in something. Not what the organized religions classify as God. Still the same idea, but different. I believe in a God of Justice, as it were."

He nodded.

"Who are you?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

"That's. . .unlikely."

"But not impossible. You need to turn around and go back to the Winchesters."

"Why?"

"It's all a part of the plan."

"Why me?"

"There's a plan for everyone. This is yours."

And with that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

She banged on the door.

Dean answered.

"You did find favor with the Lord."

"What happened, Carson?"

"Did you know that Carson actually means Christian? It's really mysterious how God works, you know. Naming me and all."

"Carrie?"

"You know I've always had my doubts with God, especially after my dad, but this. . . God!"

"Carson tell me what happened."

"I was told to come back here. Go back to the Winchesters, whatever that means. But I'm doing it, do you know why?"

No chance for them to answer.

"Because an angel told me to." She answered. "An angel. Who just appeared in my car. Isn't that just wonderful? God sent an angel down to tell me to stick with you. Because it's all a part of the plan."

"Sit down, Carson." Dean said, placing Carson on the bed. She was clearly in shock about the whole situation. "Did he say his name?"

"Castiel." She said.

"Damnit, Cas."

"What does this mean then, Dean? He said he pulled you from hell. Why would he pull you from hell. Shit, Winchesters. This isn't what I signed up for."

"He told you that."

"Apparently he thought I needed to know." She said bitterly. "And then he got me going on this rampage about a God of Justice and I was being judged the entire time because did I mention HE WAS AN ANGEL. So, Winchesters, do you have anything to tell me before I embark on this God-Given journey with you?"

"So Sam was supposed to lead an army of Demons."

"Right."

"But then someone else who wanted that job killed him."

"Yep."

"So you sold your soul. . ."

"Uh huh."

"For a year. And in that year someone who wasn't happy with Sam's leadership stepped up. . ."

"Lilith"

"And then another Demon who's trying to help you guys has been making Sam use his Demon Powers."

"Not quite-"

"Correct."

"Which are bad."

"Yes-"

"No-"

"So then Dean goes to hell and Sam does some more psychic junk."

"Okay."

"And Castiel under the orders of God pulls you out of hell so you can stop Lilith."

"Correct."

"Why Lilith?"

"That's the part we didn't tell you yet." Sam said. "There are 66 Seals. Lilith is trying to break them."

"What happens if she does?"

"Lucifer rises." Dean finished. "Hell on Earth."

"And I'm here because. . ."

"Apparently God thinks that you can help us."

"How? I'm a second rate hunter at best. Adam knows dozens of other hunters that would help you way more. Hell, Adam could help you way more."

"The Lord works in mysterious ways." Dean said sarcastically.

"Anyway, little rebel ghost in Fort Wayne can wait. Do we have a case?"

"Actually, we do. We're heading out East, and quick. We've got a case. Some poor guy coughed up Razorblades."

"Witches?" Carson questioned.

"Probably. We've gotta head out. . .now. You got a car?"

"Right."

"Follow us out."

"So do you think there's anyone who would want to hurt your husband?"

"Are you really suggesting that this was a murder? If someone wanted to kill my husband they could have found a more effective way than slipping razors into a piece of candy he might eat."

"Ma'am, I know it sounds crazy." Carson reasoned. "But crazy happens all the time. In our line of work we're trained to inspect and expect every single possibility."

"There was no one who would have wanted to hurt him."

Carson caught a hex bag in the corner of her eyes and a motion to get out.

"Alright, I believe that's all the questions we have with you. Depending on the evidence, we may or may not send someone to follow up. If you think of anything else, just call you're police station, they'll contact us."

When the trio returned to the motel Sam opened the hex bag.

"Man, this is some seriously old magic." He stated, going through the bag. "Gold thread, extinct herb, weird coin, and oh, a charred finger bone."

"Let me see the coin." Carson demanded, motioning for Sam to toss the coin to her. He did, and she failed to catch it. Bad move on her part. She picked it up and looked it over.

"This is really really old. Really really old. Like centuries old. It's Celtic, I know that much. A lot of the old witchy stuff originated by the Celtics. So our witch is most likely really old and very skilled. What else do we know?" Carson asked as she reached for her book bag and pulled out a book of lore, of which she had many.

"I can't think of anything."

"Well, I'll read this witch book, you look into the guy and his death to see why anyone would want him dead, and Dean, what do you usually do?" Carson grinned jokingly.

"I get things done."

And then there was another death. The three followed the same old routine. Interrogation. Carson, apparently, had been deemed "The Photographer" for when they were pretending to be the FBI. It was pretty easy, a bit mundane, and slightly interesting, useful too.

The three slaved away, reading legends and searching for information on the dead girl. Carson and Sam had come to the conclusion, bouncing ideas off of each other, that there was a witch trying to summon Samhain. Samhain, obviously, is very, very bad. So then after a bit of Winchester stalking, the three found that the witch was the 'best friend' of the girl in the second death and the baby sitter of the first man. The three searched for hours: they checked the school and talked to an art teacher, who had told them about crazy, very witch like stuff she had drawn, and then they got the address to her apartment. They checked out the apartment, but had no luck, which obviously meant she must've been preparing for the last sacrifice. The three returned to the hotel room to do more research and think of a solution.

Sam entered through the door first and spotted two unknown figures, causing him as instinct to pull out his gun, shout, and point. Carson followed urgently behind him, but spotted the familiar angel of the lord and put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Dean just called to Sam to stop.

"Sam, stop." Carson said softly. "It's fine."

"Sam, wait!" Dean said. "It's Castiel, the Angel." He looked over to the other man. "Him I don't know."

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said, looking at Sam.

"Oh my God, er ah-" Sam started to make a fool of himself, as expected. "I didn't mean to-sorry."

Castiel just stared at him, without response.

"It's an honor, really I've heard a lot about you." Sam outstretched his hand for a handshake. Castiel hesitated, then shook it.

"And I, you." He continued, "Sam Winchester, the boy with the Demon Blood. I'm glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

Carson perked up at this comment. "What does he mean by Demon's blood?"

"Did they not tell you?" The man with the bellowing voice who was staring out the window said. "Sam Winchester has been drinking the blood of Demons for his psychic power. Anyway, he's done for now, let's try and keep it that way."

"Okay chuckles." Dean said. "Who's your friend here?" He asked Castiel.

"Have you stopped the raising of Samhain?" He turned to Dean. "Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we've located the watch."

"And is she dead?"

"No-well-"

"We know who she is- there are only so many places she could be hiding. We'll find her." Carson interrupted.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too." Castiel said, walking over to the night stand and picking up a hexbag. "This was inside the wall of your room."

"Oh my God." Carson whisperred to herself.

"If we hadn't foudn it surely one or all three of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, and then back to Carson.

"We'll find her. We're working on it." Carson replied.

"That's unfortunate." Carson raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait-what?" Carson replied.

"What do you care?" Dean's words were charged, as always.

"The rising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean replied.

Suddenly, the other man spoke.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours."

_Obviously,_ Carson thought. But she knew better than to say it aloud.

"It's just an expression." Dean was frustrated.

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

"Okay, great. Well, now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is. We'll gank her. Everybody goes home." Dean suggests.

Castiel shakes his head. "We are not omnicient. This witch is very powerful. She's cloaked even our methods."

Carson hadn't been saying much. She didn't know what to say; she was assessing every part of the scene before her and she had a horrid feling about the outcome.

"Okay, well- we already know who she is, so if we work together-"

_Nice Try, Sam._

"Enough of this!" The man in the back shouted.

"Who are you and why should I care?" Dean shouted back immediately.

"Dean," Carson warned quietly.

"This is Uriel. He's what you might call a specialist."

Uriel walked over to the group.

"Of what sort?" Carson questioned, worried.

Silence fell.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked, just as worried as Carson.

"You three need to leave this town immediately."

"Why?"

"Because we're about to destroy it."

"No." Carson whispered, disbelieving.

"So this is your plan? You're gonna smite the whole freakin' town?"

"We're out of time. This witch has to die. The seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here." Sam reasoned.

"One thousand, two hundred, and fourteen." Uriel corrected. The three looked up at him.

"And you're willing to kill them all?"

"This isn't the first time I've purified a city."

"Look, I understand this is regrettable."

"Regrattable?"

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have already been broken."

"So now you're going to kill all of these innocent people?" Carson said quietly, truly speaking up for the first time.

"It's the lives of one thousand versus the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here." Castiel replied.

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kinda guys." Dean remarked.

"Lucifer cannot rise." Castiel asserted, stepping closer to Dean. "He does and hell rises with him. Is that something you're willing to risk?"

"We'll stop the witch before she rises anyone! We'll stop the seal and no one has to die!" Sam suggested hopefully.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel droned.

"I'm sorry. But we have our orders."

"He's right." Carson claimed, louder the moments preceding.

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Carson, you've gotta be freakin' kidding me. We don't leave people, we aren't gonna leave the town and all of these people to die because some dicks with wings told us too."

"Of course we're not! We're wasting time here, arguing, when we could be stopping the witch, saving the town, and hopefully the world as we know it."

"That won't work." Castiel replied. "There isn't time. We're going to destroy this town."

"You can't do this! You're angels- you're supposed to show mercy."

"Says who?" Uriel was really starting to irritate Carson.

"We have no other choice." Castiel declared.

"Of course you do? Have you never questioned crap orders?"

"Even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just."

"How could you say that?"

"Because it comes from heaven. That makes it just." As if that were the end of it. There was a pause. Castiel looked over to Carson. "You must understand. You told me you believe in a God of Justice."

"Yeah, about that." Carson nodded her head to the side, with a long sigh. "I think this is complete and utter, absurd, idiotic nonsense." Uriel gave her a warning glance. "Do we want to talk about heaven and God and Justice? How about the number one rule in the book: Thou shalt not kill. And do you want to know a thing about Justice? It's exact definition: that everybody gets what they deserve. These people deserve to live and people who wish death upon the innocent deserve to be outwitted and stopped." Carson said bluntly. "So, unless God from Heaven Almighty comes down and tells me that our ignoring this entire issue and allowing you to murder these people is the just thing to do, I am going to do everything in my very little power to stop it. And if God believes that this is all right, maybe I don't want to be worshiping a murderer."

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel threatened.

"Purify or don't purify. I'm not leaving here. I can't have that on my shoulders."

Dean, inspired by Carson's blatant courage, stepped forward. He spoke directly to Uriel. "If you're going to smite this town, you're going to have to do it with us in it because we are not leaving."

"See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell, I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs."

Even in this incredibly intense moment, Carson can't help but roll her eyes at Dean.

"You wanna waste me? Go ahead. See how he digs that."

"I will drag you out of here myself."

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me. Then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on. You're going to wipe out a whole town for one little witch? Even little Carson has handled witches on her own. It sounds to me like you're compensating for something. We can do this. We will find that witch. And we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel!" Uriel bellowed in anger.

"Enough." Castiel ordered. "I suggest you move quickly." He told the three hunters.

"You okay, Sam?" Carson asked from the back of the Impala.

"I just thought they'd be different."

"The Angels?" Dean followed up.

"Yeah."

"Well I tried to tell ya."

"I mean, I thought they'd be righteous."

"Well, they are. And that's kind of the problem. Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission."

Carson chuckled at this with a sad smile.

"But this is God and Heaven? This is what I've been praying to?"

"Look man, I know you're into the whole God thing, but, Just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean that they're all bad."

"Yeah seriously who said Angels were all good look at Lucifer." Carson jokes.

"What do you think, Carson? Adam's talked about your God issues before."

"I try not to think about it. Hope for the best." She claimed. "I mean, I do spend a lot of time praying and begging for things in the world to be different, and- Dumb Angels. They have me questioning everything I've ever believed in."

Carson tried to not go too in depth, but she failed.

"Fuck, after my Dad died, I completely lost everything but I slowly developed into a person who had some level of an okay relationship with God. And even through years of Catholic school and seeing the wonders of the Lord I still had hope. And here it all is-fucking crashing- around me. . .Sorry." She said, realizing that she had spilled a bit too much.

"Well, are we gonna find a way to kill this witch or what?"

And then after a bit of deduction, Sam led us to the art room of the teacher we interviewed. It had something to do with the charring of the bone and the heat it would have taken. Then after scoping out the place, the conclusion had been made as soon as the three had found a drawer full of bones. The art teacher was the witch, not the teenager they thought before.

And then they caught the creep trying to kill the little blonde and they killed him. But the situation was not quite resolved. Brother and Sister witches. Witching is kind of a family affair. She slammed the three hunters into the wall and summoned Samhain, who took the body of the dead witch on the floor. Sam, pulling a little lore out of his ass, disgustingly smothered blood on their faces to act as masks so that Samhain wouldn't spot them. He killed the blonde.

The hunters headed to the cemetary, figuring that it was the best place to go. On the ride there, Sam tried to convince Dean to allow him to use his messy powers to kill the Demon. Carson decided that it was not her place to interject, and Dean ended the conversation.

When the hunters arrived on the scene, kids were trapped in the mosoleum with the dead rising. Sam insisted that he and Carson split up and Dean get the kids out.

Carson looked, but it was to no avail, so she changed routes. When she finally found Samhain, it was a bit too late. He was strangling Sam. Carson ran in and tried to stop it as Sam let out a shriek to stop her. The demon slammed her against a wall, head directly hitting it, causing her to collapse. Then he did it again. She was near death, but still conscious. Sam then put out his hand, stopping the ancient demon in his tracks. Sam was struggling, and Carson figured out what he was doing. As the black smoke poured out of him, Carson let out a scream, trying to make him stop. This wasn't good. She KNEW it wasn't good.

Dean, who had been watching the whole time, exchanged a look with him, and then the two helped Carson immediately.

And that was the end of the adventure.


End file.
